In order to be able to locate objects in a rear storage compartment (such as the trunk of a sedan or coupe, and the enclosed rear area of a van, station wagon, hatch-back, or similar vehicle) in conditions of darkness, rear storage compartments are commonly provided with a light source. The light source may be arranged in the trunk lid as disclosed by the document U.S. Pat. No. 5,580,153. According to this document one light source may be used both as a brake light, when emitting light rearwards through a red lens, and as a trunk illumination, when emitting light downwards through a clear or neutral lens. Additionally the license plate lamps may be used to illuminate the trunk when the trunk lid is open. U.S. Pat. No. 5,580,153 also teaches that the generated light only has one color, which is then modified by one of the lenses and may only be changed by replacing the lens.
In case of an accident or a disabled vehicle, a warning triangle is commonly placed on the ground in the vicinity of the vehicle in order to warn other road users. Preferably, it should be easy and quick to locate the warning triangle, such that no unnecessary time is lost before it is set up.